<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Intimacy of... by justawritter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136951">The Intimacy of...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justawritter/pseuds/justawritter'>justawritter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Light Angst, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:22:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justawritter/pseuds/justawritter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Intimacy isn't always a kiss or sweet words. Sometimes, they can be the small things that are usually taken for granted.</p>
<p>Drabbles/Fics where I write about different ways to show intimacy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. … stopping to wait when someone needs to tie their shoe. (Hinata)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For as long as Hinata could remember, he always made sure to tuck his tied shoelaces into his shoes. No one bothered to ask him the reason for doing so. Then again, who really asks someone for the reason behind such a trivial thing?</p>
<p>
  <em>“Guys, wait up!” Hinata exclaimed as he stopped in his tracks. He bent down to tie his laces as quickly as he could.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Come on, Shōyō! We need to get a good spot to see the fireworks!” One of his friends yelled back, waiting just paces away from him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m almost done!” He replied, crossing the loops of the laces.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His friend impatiently tapped his foot before groaning in frustration. “I’m going ahead! Find us, we won’t be too far away!” The sound of his friend’s footsteps getting quieter as they ran away.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Aaaaand done!” Hinata cheered as he looked up from the ground. “Haruka?” He asked- as if his friend could hear him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘They couldn’t have gone far…’ He thought before yelling out his friend’s name. To no avail, his calls were masked under the surrounding festival noises.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>At the end of the night, Hinata watched the fireworks all by himself. That night, he vowed to never let his laces get loose ever again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>~*~*~</strong>
</p>
<p>“Shōyō-kun?” (Y/N) asked, waving her hand in front of the ginger’s face. </p>
<p>Hinata blinked, his mind trying to process his surroundings. “W-What?”</p>
<p>“We’re done with the cleaning.”</p>
<p>“Already?!” He asked excitedly, ready to leave campus. </p>
<p>She nodded her head. “And Daichi-senpai said he’ll treat us to some meat buns!” (Y/N) continued.</p>
<p>Hinata soon pushed the sudden flashback to the back of his mind as he jumped for joy. “That’s awesome!”</p>
<p>“Well, we’re not going to make it before the store closes if we keep stalling, Shortie Number One and Shortie Number Two.” Tsukishima snickered.</p>
<p>“Can it, beanpole!” She retorted, crossing her arms over her chest. </p>
<p>Before the situation could escalate, Daichi stepped behind his juniors, setting his hands on their shoulders. “That’s enough. Now come on.”</p>
<p>As the team made their way to Sakanoshita Market, Hinata felt the laces of his left shoe become loose. The sound of aglets hitting the ground was enough to make his heart race.</p>
<p>He made sure to double knot his laces before they left campus. He made sure to tuck them into his shoe. He made sure that he did everything he needed to, right?</p>
<p>
  <em>… Right?</em>
</p>
<p>Much to his dismay, one of his worst fears came to bite him in the foot. He looked down to see his laces, which were once white, were now slightly covered in dirt. He sighed, quickly bending down to tie his shoe. </p>
<p><em>‘Cross the laces over each other, one goes under then over. Then the bunny ears.’</em> He thought as he started the process. Hinata was doing well until one of the laces sipped from his fingers. </p>
<p>
  <em>Were his hands always this sweaty? Why are his hands shaking? Surely, he’s tied his own shoes before.</em>
</p>
<p>“Come on, Shōyō! You need to hurry before they leave you behind again!” He muttered softly as if he were scolding himself. </p>
<p>“Hey, guys! Hold on!” said (Y/N), her voice breaking through his overbearing thoughts.</p>
<p>Hinata paused and looked up at her. “Huh..?”</p>
<p>(Y/N) looked over at the team, who stopped and turned to face Hinata.  “He just needs to tie his shoes… Take your time, Shōyō-kun.”</p>
<p>“But not too much time, Hinata. We have places to be.” Tsukishima remarked.</p>
<p>(Y/N) sighed, rolling her eyes as she bent down to Hinata’s level. Placing her hand on his shoulder, she said, “I’m not leaving, and neither are they.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ... adopting someone's habits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They say that people start adopting the habits of those they are closely associated with. (Y/N) was no exception. She took in as much as she put out into the world.</p><p>With Tsukishima, it was the way (Y/N) would push up her blue light blocking glasses with her pointer and middle finger. Just like he would whenever he adjusted his glasses.</p><p>With Yamaguchi, it was the way she’d look at her charm bracelet as a reset point when she was nervous. Just like he would look for a reset point when he was nervous before serving.</p><p>With Hinata, it was the way she’d hid behind her closest friend when she didn’t want to be involved in the situation. Just like he would when he didn’t want to be caught in the middle of an argument between his upperclassmen.</p><p>With Yachi, it was the way she’d carry a notebook around to jot down the small details that made her smile throughout the day. Just like she would jot down details about the volleyball club in her notebook.</p><p>With Kageyama…</p><p>With Kageyama, she adopted the most habits from him. After all, they were a couple. Word spread out that the “King of the Court” found himself a queen, and people were skeptical. </p><p>But when she ran up to the club room, with his club jacket in hand, his teammates couldn’t help but look in shock. </p><p>
  <em>“Tobio-kun! You forgot your club jacket at my place! And you knew you had an away practice game today!” (Y/N) scolded, oblivious to his peers that stopped and stared at the scene unfold.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ah, (Y/N)-san. Uh… thanks.” He replied, slowly taking his jacket. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey Suga, do you know the cutie?” Tanaka asked, nudging his senior’s side.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“More importantly, why was Kageyama’s jacket at her place!” Nishinoya chimed in. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sugawara shrugged, then looked at Daichi and Asahi for answers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The pair shrugged, being just as confused as their peers. “She’s not in any of my classes-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“(L/N) (F/N), Year 1; Class 5. I assume she’s Kageyama’s girlfriend…” A small pause. “And quite the pain in the ass.” Tsukishima huffed, shoving his hands into his pockets.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yamaguchi snickered. “You’re just pissed because she beat you in the midterm scores.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sorry, Tsukki!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well whoever she is, I’m sure she makes Kageyama happy.” Sugawara cooed as he watched Kageyama interact with the girl, the slightest blush tinting the underclassmen’s cheeks.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>~*~*~</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>With Kageyama, it was the way she’d twirl her pencil between her fingers when she was in deep thought. Just as he would.</b>
</p><p>
  <em>(Y/N) was spending the night at Yachi’s as they studied for their Trigonometry quiz. She set up her studying materials down on the coffee table, Yachi sitting across from her with her study sheets.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After a while, (Y/N) began to lose interest in studying. Looking down at her notes, she pushed them aside and asked Yachi to borrow hers. Yachi’s notes looked better- always so pretty and easy to understand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The two were now taking a practice test in their workbook. (Y/N) groaned in frustration. “Why do I have to study Trigonometry? I’m not going to use this after I graduate!” She mumbled to herself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yachi giggled, her eyes still focused on the problem she was working on. “I think it’s a great way to exercise your problem-solving skills.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Y/N) huffed. “Honestly, what would I do without you Toka-chan?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well you wouldn’t have passed the last quiz, that’s what.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After completing the practice tests, (Y/N) closed her workbooks and leaned against the sofa. “Finally!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yachi closed her workbooks and rested her head on the table. “I know. If I have to look at another Trig problem, I’m going to pull my hair out.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Agreed.” (Y/N) yawned, twirling the pencil in between her fingers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I wonder if they’re done with practice.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I wonder if Tobio finished his homework- probably not.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Did I miss my train? No wait, I’m sleeping over.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Did he eat dinner yet?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“DID I EAT DINNER YET? Oh gosh, what are Yachi and I going to eat?-’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hello? Earth to (Y/N)!” Yachi said, waving her hand in front of (Y/N)’s face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Y/N) dropped the pencil, startled at Yachi’s sudden outburst. “Ah! What is it, Toka-chan?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“One, what did you want for dinner? And two, can you show me how to do that cool pencil trick?” She asked, her tone changing from serious to excited as she asked the second question.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Pencil… trick…?” (Y/N) asked, confused, her head tilting to the side slightly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yachi grabbed a pencil from her case and placed it between her middle and pointer finger. “You know! The one where you twirl it all around and you pass it between your fingers! You were just doing it!” She said, the pencil quickly dropping to the floor as she tried to mimic what she was explaining.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, that! I don’t know how to explain it?” (Y/N) said, ending it more like a question rather than a statement. She picked up her pencil from the ground and started to twirl it between her fingers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I guess it comes naturally to me.” </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>~*~*~</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>With Kageyama, it was the way she’d put her arm up protectively in front of her friend. Just like he would when protecting her from Hinata as he raced to the club room.</b>
</p><p>
  <em>The bell had rung and everyone left their classrooms to attend their club duties. As (Y/N) and her friend made their way to their club room, (Y/N) felt the floor shake. Sounds of two people yelling echoed through the hallway- she didn’t need to look back, she knew who was causing all the noise. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m going to beat you to the club room!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Not unless I get there first, boke!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Y/N) sighed as she heard the noise get louder and louder. She glanced to her left to see her friend walking on the side closest to the middle of the hallway. (Y/N) stopped, her friend following suit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What’s with all the noise?” Her friend, Michiru, asked. (Y/N) quickly put her arm out in front of her, gently pushing her out of the way and closer to the wall.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“(Y/N)-chan, what was that for-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just as her friend finished a question, Hinata and Kageyama sped past them. If Michiru were standing where she was a second ago, she would’ve gotten hurt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Baka. Kageyama, baka.” (Y/N) muttered under her breath.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Michiru looked at (Y/N) in shock. “H-How did you know?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Breaking away from her thoughts, (Y/N) quickly moved her hand away. “Uh… It’s a reflex- I think.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A pause.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Y/N) cleared her throat. “Best not to overthink it. Come on, we have club duties to attend to.”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>~*~*~</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>At some point, she didn’t know which habits were hers or which ones she adopted from those she surrounded herself with. But, if there was one thing that she was sure of, it was…</b>
</p><p>“Tobio-kun!” (Y/N) called out and she ran to his side.</p><p>Kageyama gave a nod in acknowledgment. Once she stood next to him, they started on their walk to school. In the beginning, he wasn’t a talker. As time went by, (Y/N) came to realise that he had a lot more on his mind than she originally thought.</p><p>She was grateful that he trusted her enough to talk about those things to her in confidence. As she listened to the morning’s brain dump, he suddenly sneezed, a cough following afterward. </p><p>The duo stopped in their tracks. (Y/N) patted his back and took off her scarf. She gently placed it around his neck, his face heating up in embarrassment.</p><p>“W-What was that for?” He stuttered.</p><p>“I don’t want you getting sick before your game.” She replied with a grin, holding his hand by his fingertips.</p><p>“Thank you,” Kageyama murmured as she tugged his hand to walk. He inhaled, the light scent of vanilla and lavender radiating from the scarf. </p><p>(Y/N) looked at him and smiled softly. “You’re welcome,” She whispered, fully taking his hand. She felt him hesitate before intertwining his fingers with hers.</p><p>In reassurance, she squeezed his hand lightly and felt him reciprocate her actions. He looked down and noticed that her hand fit perfectly in his.</p><p>The corners of his mouth lifted slightly. <em>‘I appreciate you.’</em> He thought.</p><p>
  <b>With Kageyama, she knew she loved him. Just as he loved her.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ... taking a night stroll around the block; hand in hand.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* can you tell that oikawa is my favourite? “drabble” my ass XD<br/>* peep the oc and a character inspired by my haikyuu wife</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On March 6, 2013, third years all over the nation were graduating.</p>
<p>Faculty and students of Aoba Johsai filed into the gym, awaiting the graduation ceremony. To the right of the stage, there were two rows of chairs for the third-year teachers. The principal, vice-principal, and head of the office sat adjacent to the stage.</p>
<p>Behind the third-years’ section, were the second-year students and four selected students from each first-year class. Then the back of the room was for family members to sit. To the left of the stage was a long row of alumni and PTA members. Lining the perimeter of the gym were more teachers, and the school band was on the second floor.</p>
<p>Just before 10 AM, the band started to play “Pomp and Circumstance” and the homeroom teachers lead their third-year class into the gym. And then, there they were- sitting in the same place they sat, three years ago as incoming first-years.</p>
<p>After they sang the National Anthem and School Song, the principal gave a quick speech. Then it was time for the homeroom teachers to announce their graduates’ names.</p>
<p>When a student’s name was called, they popped up and shouted, “HAI!” It seemed like the last competition before leaving high school- the boys attempting to out-yell each other. Like embracing some of the final moments of their childhood before they all went their separate ways.</p>
<p>“Class One, Matsukawa Issei.”</p>
<p>“HAI!” Matsukawa yelled.</p>
<p>“Class Three, Hanamaki Takahiro.”</p>
<p>“HAI!” Hanamaki hollered, trying to one-up his teammate.</p>
<p>“Class Five, Iwaizumi Hajime.”</p>
<p>“HAI!” Iwaizumi bellowed, his voice echoing a bit louder than his peers.</p>
<p>As Iwaizumi sat down, Hanako sighed. “It’s literally graduation day. Could you four give it a rest?”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi chuckled. “You signed up for this the moment you applied to be our manager.” He said matter-a-factly.</p>
<p>Hanako looked for her friend, (Y/N), who was in the class right next to hers, Class 6. When their eyes met, they shared a look before bursting out into laugher. “Boys will be boys-” Hanako started before getting cut off.</p>
<p>“Class Six, Oikawa Tooru.”</p>
<p>“HAI!” Oikawa exclaimed, his voice was as loud as it was when he was cheering for volleyball.</p>
<p>After that, was an hour of long speeches. Hanako looked around and saw Matsukawa, Hanamaki, and a bunch of their peers dozing off. She looked for (Y/N) again, gesturing to the Seijoh volleyball club members that fell asleep.</p>
<p>Then it was Hanako’s time to shine, yet she felt nervous. She’d given speeches before, but this was her last one as an Aoba Johsai student.</p>
<p><em>‘Is what I prepared enough to lift the spirits of my peers and give them a good send off into the future?’</em> She thought.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi saw her and gently smacked her back- something she’d seen him do to Oikawa after losing a game. With that one gesture, there was no need for comforting words. That one gesture told her, <b><em>“You’re already strong, so get up.”</em></b></p>
<p>Nodding, Hanako stood and walked up to the stage. Her eyes glanced over her peers, feeling a small tug at her heartstrings. She took a deep breath before getting closer to the mic.</p>
<p>“Hello, faculty, teachers, family, fellow peers, and underclassmen.</p>
<p>Today, we third-years stand here at the starting line of the future. It’s not a distant reality anymore, huh? It begins here- right after we take that first step out of this gym.</p>
<p>How do we measure the time we’ve spent in high school? How did it all go so fast? In the beginning, we measured it in class periods, counting down the hours of the day to eventual freedom. Then counting the hours when club activities were over- some even cram school.” This caused a small number of laughs coming from the audience.</p>
<p>She smiled, before continuing. “As the days and weeks passed, we measured it in semesters, and later we evolved from being those clueless first-years to students who thought they had it all figured out. By the time we reached our second-year, we were confident that we were prepared to take over for the graduating third-years, and we couldn’t wait to rule the court-”</p>
<p>“I mean, rule the school!” Hanako said quickly, hoping that no one caught her slip. She quickly looked in the crowd and much to her dismay, her fellow volleyball teammates were trying to keep in their laughs. Even (Y/N) was in on it- <em>the traitor</em>. Oh, if only they were still active members of the team; she’d make them run laps.</p>
<p>“And now here we stand. Our reign is over, and it’s up to the second-years to step into our shoes and take the torch. I know that as I look out at all of you, I will measure my time here in a different way. For me, it will be about all the friendships I’ve made here. Some were pretty casual and others were much closer, but I’ll remember each one fondly.” She sniffled, taking another moment to breathe before continuing her speech.</p>
<p>“It’s funny how for the past three years, all we’ve been doing is looking forward. Yet today, at this moment, we can’t help but look back. We’ve completed the education that will serve as the foundation of our futures. Some of us will go on to college, others will go straight into the workforce, and maybe some will become members of a professional sports team-” She paused, her eyes shifting from Iwaizumi and Oikawa.</p>
<p>“But each of us will travel our own path. No matter where we go or what we do, there are challenges ahead of us. What I’m asking from each of you, and myself, I suppose, is to meet those challenges straight on with your head held high and your heart wide open.</p>
<p>Thank you, everyone, for the past three years!”</p>
<p>The ceremony was over just before noon, and then it was time for the third-years to exit with their homeroom teachers. The corresponding teacher asked their class to stand up, and the students screamed “Thank you very much” in unison then bowed to their teacher.</p>
<p>
  <strong>~*~*~</strong>
</p>
<p>The third-years returned to their classrooms and had their final class with their teacher. Students received their yearbooks and said their final thank yous and goodbyes.</p>
<p>Once the third years were let out of homeroom, the Seijoh student body went wild. There was lots of screaming, chanting, pushing, ball-tossing, picture-taking for a good three hours.</p>
<p>It was an Aoba Johsai Volleyball Club tradition where the graduating third-years would run up to the roof and throw all their uniforms to the first and second-years on the ground- who usually fought over who got what.</p>
<p>“Hana-chan! Everything ready?” Oikawa asked excitedly.</p>
<p>Hanako nodded, holding a box in her hands. “I don’t want those poor underclassmen to use your smelly uniforms. So here are the new uniform orders that came in. Mattsun! Makki! You ready?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, boss!” They said in unison, giving her a half-hearted salute.</p>
<p>And there they stood- Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Hanako, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa- on the roof of their soon-to-be alma mater.</p>
<p>They took a moment to gaze upon the scenery. It wasn’t the skyscrapers and bustling noise like how it was in the city. Aoba Johsai was surrounded by nature and the slight view of Sendai Castle. The sounds of their peers and underclassmen felt muted as they took in the view.</p>
<p>
  <em>High school was over, wasn’t it?</em>
</p>
<p>“What happens when it’s all over, hm?” Oikawa said, his hands shaking slightly.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi was about today something, but Hanako got to him first. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder. “We keep moving forward. Whatever happens, we’ll always be on your side of the net. We trust you, captain.”</p>
<p>The bittersweet moment was ruined when the sounds of sniffles and the ruffling of clothes due to the attempt to wipe the tears away.</p>
<p>Oikawa and Hanako looked back at the other three- trying to hold in their laughs.</p>
<p>“So much for ruling the court. You can’t even control your emotions.” Hanako huffed.</p>
<p>“Shut it! I’m not crying I’m sweating out of my eyes.” Matsukawa sniffled.</p>
<p>“Keep it together, you two. We still gotta throw the uniforms over!” Iwaizumi informed.</p>
<p>Quickly wiping away their tears, Matsukawa and Hanamaki nodded. “Let’s do this!</p>
<p>Taking the uniforms from the box, the four of them threw them over the railing to the underclassmen below. Once everything was thrown, the five of them ran back down to greet the others.</p>
<p>“Hey! Yahaba’s got the captain’s jersey!” Kindaichi cheered.</p>
<p>Yahaba looked at the jersey in his hands, completely speechless. “I-… I promise… I’ll do my best.” He muttered, his hands gripping the jersey tighter.</p>
<p>He then felt a hand on his shoulder. Yahaba turned around to see Kyoutani with a serious look on his face. “We trust you, captain.”</p>
<p>As the boys talked with each other, Hanako looked at the first year that stood in front of her, Chibana Mari.</p>
<p>Chibana was the assistant manager as Hanako needed to find someone to fill in her shoes when she graduated. “Mari-chan.” Hanako smiled.</p>
<p>“So you’re finally leaving us, huh?” Chibana replied.</p>
<p>Hanako nodded sadly. “I’m afraid so, but don’t worry. You’re going to be a great manager!”</p>
<p>“That’s what you always say.”</p>
<p>“It’s true. You’ve grown in your managing skills, though I doubt you learned it from me. You’re a natural at it.” Hanako replied, digging through her bag, eventually pulling out two notebooks. “Here.”</p>
<p>Chibana accepted the gift, a bit confused. “What’s this for?”</p>
<p>“To take notes. Notes about the team- their strengths and things they need to work on. There are notes about the scores from previous practice matches we’ve played. And, notes about the strengths of other teams. I hope they’ll be enough!”</p>
<p>“Hey, guys! Ready to go?” A voice called out from behind the team. It was (Y/N), finally done saying goodbye to her club members.</p>
<p>“Right on time, cutie!” Oikawa cheered.</p>
<p>The Seijoh Volleyball Club third-years walked past their underclassmen to join their friend, their diplomas in hand. There was a moment of shuffling before it all stopped. Curious, they all turned to face the team to see them standing in a line.</p>
<p>“Thank you very much!” Yahaba greeted, feeling as it was his responsibility as the new captain to send off their mentors.</p>
<p>Their seniors held out their diplomas out towards them. “Thank you!” They said in unison.</p>
<p>
  <strong>~*~*~</strong>
</p>
<p>After a celebration dinner between the six of them, they all walked home together. Soon, they started to part ways.</p>
<p>Then there were four- Hanako, Iwaizumi, (Y/N), and Oikawa. When they got to the street where Iwaizumi was supposed to branch off, they stopped at the opening.</p>
<p>“Our journey isn’t over.” Iwaizumi started.</p>
<p>“If anything, it just started.” (Y/N) added.</p>
<p>“I want to see you two going pro. I know you have your heart set on Argentina.” Hanako said, looking at Oikawa. “And I know you’re planning to go abroad in two years, Mister UCI.” She said, shifting her gaze to Iwaizumi.</p>
<p>“Well, what about you, Miss World-Known Violinist?” (Y/N) asked.</p>
<p>Hanako giggled. “That was my original thought, but I’m thinking of becoming a music teacher instead. I’m too much of a coward to be some famous violinist. Being in the spotlight was always their thing.” She replied, gesturing to Oikawa and Iwaizumi.</p>
<p>“Then be sure to send us CD’s of your student’s performances.” Oikawa smiled, ruffling her hair.</p>
<p>“And you? What are you going to do, (Y/N)?” Hanako asked, shoving Oikawa’s hand away and fixing her hair.</p>
<p>“I’m thinking of taking a gap year. Your futures may have started today, but I think I’m going to take it slow from here on out.” (Y/N) admitted, shrugging her shoulders.</p>
<p>
  <strong>~*~*~</strong>
</p>
<p>Then there were two, Oikawa and (Y/N). From there, Oikawa decided that they take the scenic route home. They walked hand in hand as they talked about the memories they had there.</p>
<p>
  <b>First, he led her to the neighborhood playground where he, Iwaizumi, and (Y/N) first met all those years ago.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That playground was where a duo became a trio. For as long as Oikawa could remember, it was just him and Iwaizumi. Until one day where Iwaizumi hit the volleyball a little too hard, sending over and past Oikawa.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Just for the said ball to land at the feet of a girl who was reading on a bench.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey! Do you mind sending it back?” Oikawa yelled as he ran.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Y/N) looked up from her book then at the volleyball at her feet, then at the boy who was running towards her. She placed her bookmark in her book then set it down. By the time she held the volleyball, the boy was already in front of her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sorry about that.” Oikawa chuckled nervously.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Y/N) shrugged. “It’s no problem. This is a park after all.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The boy stuck out his hand. “Oikawa Tooru. It’s nice to meet you!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“(L/N) (Y/N). It’s nice to meet you too!” She responded, shaking his hand.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Then they walked past the ramen shop that only the two of them would go for dates.</b>
</p>
<p>“Hey? Remember how many times we’d go here after practices?” Oikawa asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah. And we’d get here an hour before closing because your club activities take forever.” (Y/N) huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.</p>
<p>“Hey! We took practice very seriously!” He pouted.</p>
<p>She giggled. “I know, I know. I’m just teasing…”</p>
<p>
  <b>Finally, they stopped to lean over the railing of the bridge where they’d meet for their late-night rendezvous.</b>
</p>
<p>“I can’t count how many times we met up here at three in the morning for something stupid.” (Y/N) laughed, looking at the water below.</p>
<p>“You had the choice not to come here, yet you did~ Every single time I asked.” He teased, poking her cheek.</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes. “Yeah, and I don’t regret it.”</p>
<p>A moment of silence passed before Oikawa tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “What’s going on in that pretty head of yours? Well- besides the thought of me?”</p>
<p>(Y/N) scoffed. “My mind isn’t always occupied with the thought of you… Sometimes, it’s Iwa-chan!”</p>
<p>“H-Hey! That’s not funny!”</p>
<p>“Really? Because I’m laughing.” She giggled.</p>
<p>Oikawa pouted, interlocking his fingers with hers. He tugged, telling her that it was time to keep walking. “Come on, tell me what you’re thinking about.”</p>
<p>(Y/N) sighed. “Well, it’s just that… You’re going off to Argentina soon. Argentina! That’s so far away… And I’m afraid that along the way, you’ll forget about us. I’m afraid that you’ll forget about me.”</p>
<p>“With how you’re talking, it sounds like we’re breaking up. Do… Did you think that we were going to-”</p>
<p>“Wait, so we’re not-”</p>
<p>“No, of course not!” He said, squeezing her hand lightly. “Yes, I’m going to Argentina. Yes, I’ll eventually play professional volleyball… But that doesn’t mean I don’t want you with me every step of the way!”</p>
<p>“But we’ll be miles apart. And don’t get me started on the timezones.”</p>
<p>“As long as we communicate and understand each other, we’ll be okay. I know we’ll be busy with our own lives. But I’m confident that we’ll make it work. During the off-seasons, I could fly you over or I can come home to you! Whatever makes us happy.”</p>
<p>(Y/N) looked at her boyfriend in awe. Like volleyball, he took their relationship very seriously. Confident in their efforts to keep their flame alive despite the distance, she squeezed his hand back.</p>
<p>“Okay, let’s do this.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>